The ability to change the phenotype of a cell or cells, either to express a desired protein or to change the differentiated phenotype of the cell to that of another, desired cell type, has applications in both research and therapeutic settings. The phenotype of a cell is most commonly modified by expression of protein(s) from exogenous DNA or from recombinant viral vectors. These approaches have the potential for unintended mutagenic effects.
One area of interest is the modification of cellular differentiation such that cells are directed to different developmental lineages. As one example, generating insulin-producing pancreatic βcells from acinar pancreatic cells or other somatic cell types, has the potential to treat diabetes. As but one other example, the ability to redifferentiate a tumor cell or tumor stem cell to a non-cancerous cell type can provide a therapy for cancer. Current protocols for altering cell fate tend to focus on the expression of factors, such as differentiation factors, dedifferentiation factors, transdifferentiation factors, and reprogramming factors, using viral- or DNA-mediated expression.
An area of recent focus is the production of pluripotent or multipotent stem cells from non-embryonic sources. Induction of pluripotency was originally achieved by Yamanaka and colleagues using retroviral vectors to enforce expression of four transcription factors, KLF4, c-MYC, OCT4, and SOX2 (KMOS) (Takahashi, K. and S. Yamanaka, Cell, 2006. 126(4): p. 663-76; Takahashi, K., et al., Cell, 2007. 131(5): p. 861-72). Attempts to derive induced pluripotent stem (iPS) cells have also been made using excisable lentiviral and transposon vectors, or through repeated application of transient plasmid, episomal, and adenovirus vectors (Chang, C.-W., et al., Stem Cells, 2009. 27(5): p. 1042-1049; Kaji, K., et al., Nature, 2009. 458(7239): p. 771-5; Okita, K., et al., Science, 2008. 322(5903): p. 949-53; Stadtfeld, M., et al., Science, 2008. 322(5903): p. 945-9; Woltjen, K., et al., Nature, 2009; Yu, J., et al., Science, 2009: p. 1172482; Fusaki, N., et al., Proc Jpn Acad Ser B Phys Biol Sci, 2009. 85(8): p. 348-62). Human pluripotent cells have also been derived using two DNA-free methods: serial protein transduction with recombinant proteins incorporating cell-penetrating peptide moieties (Kim, D., et al., Cell Stem Cell, 2009. 4(6): p. 472-476; Zhou, H., et al., Cell Stem Cell, 2009. 4(5): p. 381-4), and infectious transgene delivery using the Sendai virus, which has a completely RNA-based reproductive cycle (Fusaki, N., et al., Proc Jpn Acad Ser B Phys Biol Sci, 2009. 85(8): p. 348-62).